This invention is an improvement of the subject matter of the type of device disclosed in United States patent 1,920,877 which illustrates a power transmission unit having rolling members or elements rollably moving over the outer rim of a ring gear wherein as the rotational velocity of the unit is increased, the degree of power transfer decreases. The present device is a decided improvement over said earlier referenced device by having the degree of power transfer increase as the velocity of the device increases.
Other advantages of the present device will likewise be apparent to one skilled in the art.